1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic powder composition, a ceramic material, and a multi-layer ceramic capacitor fabricated thereby, in particular, to a ceramic powder composition, a ceramic material, and a multi-layer ceramic capacitor fabricated thereby, which meet the X5R temperature range.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as electronic elements develop towards small, chip-based, multi-functional, and high-capacity designs, various integration technologies attract much attention. Similarly, as for capacitors, besides the thin and small and multi-layer design of elements is inevitable, requirements for design of dielectric materials with high capacitance and micro-grain structure become increasingly strict. Therefore, ceramic capacitors also develop in the trend of achieving maximum functions in a minimum volume.
Applications of commercial ceramic capacitors are largely classified into Y5V, X5R, X7R, and X8S specifications, and the specification required by X5R basically refers to a relative capacitance variation of ±15% in a temperature range of −55° C. to 85° C.